A Joke and A Sweet Punch Line
by warkid24
Summary: This is a story about Jinx x Kid Flash. What else can I say?
1. Chapter 1:The painful joy

**This is going to be a couple of chapters long, not quite sure how long but I will end this one way or another, I will not just leave this story half way finished and I will try updating every week.**

* * *

**Jinx's POV**

The Sweet scent of roses and the warm sun rays made my dreams disappear, causing me to wake up. Struggling to reach my phone from the bed, forced me just to give up and go back to sleep, after a moment of trying to find it while still having my eyes closed. 30 more mins in bed, I could do with, is what I thought at the time.

"Did you have sweet dreams?"

"Yea..." I said, as I went back to sleep

Wait, What. I quickly lifted my head and sat on the couch that I was sleeping on, which don't seem like my own, I didn't even have couch. Feeling dizzy from lifting up my head too fast made my vision blur and causing me not to see the face of the person talking.

"Breakfast, beautiful?"

As my eyes started to adjust, I saw the person that believed that I could change, the only person how could be stupid enough to run after me, trying to talk me out of being a villain, Kid Flash. "Beautiful?" he was the same old witty idiot that I always knew. Where was I anyway? I started looking around for an answer, only to find my self in some kind of apartment, normal size, white walls and wooden floor with basic furniture.

" Where am I?"

"That doesn't matter now, you should eat" he said as he placed a plate in front of me, at the tea table. Looking down on the plate made my stomach twist, pancakes. I tried to hold in my desire for food, but without luck, my stomach let out quite a loud growl, loud enough for him to hear.

"It seems like someone's hungry, dig in"

I knew that I didn't have anything to eat last night as I left the HIVE Five, with little money. I did not have anywhere to stay so I just fell asleep on the bench in the park, while in the rain. I didn't want to leave, but those jerks didn't leave me a choice. They did whatever they wanted, trashed the place and left no food in the fridge, if they thought that I would go out and get food just to see it disappear again while the play video games all day, then they are gravely mistaken. But the main reason I left is because the started involving innocent people which I hated. Also It's not like they were my friends or anything, we were just partners or teammates.

So if someone is giving me a meal, I don't complain and "dig right in" as he said.

"Wait, don't avoid the question, WHERE AM I?" I shouted as I put the fork down on the plate

"Don't worry, you're at my place, all safe and sound" he said with his big foolish smile

"Why am I here"

"Well… I… I found you on the bench in the park and brought you here" he said with a worrying smile.

Probably because he knew that I would get anger, And i had a good reason to be.

" Thank you for saving me (napper) Flash"

"Oi… I know that I shouldn't do that, but I couldn't just leave you there, in the rain, cold"

I stood up with and formal manner and said:

"thank you for the hospitality, but I have to go now.

"Wait…"

But that was the moment I realized that my clothes were loose, when I looked down I did not see my usual clothes, I didn't seem to wear my black and purple dress. What I had on me was a pair of yellow shorts and a loose purple top, a couple of sizes too big for me. Out of confusion i started ask:

"Why do I ha…"

And then it hit me. It was raining right so… my clothes must got wet… so he must've change-… I picked up a pillow from the side of me, the pillow that I was sleeping on and faced Kid Flash, how was sitting on the chair couch opposite from where I was. Started hitting him, out of embarrassment and anger.

"PERVERT, IDIOT, FOOL. How dare you…"

"Wait… Jinx… Its not what you think… I didn't do anything"

"Shut up"

He grabbed both of the inside of my forearms, smiled and calmly said:

"I...I did not do anything to you and I never will, so please calm down" his kind words melted my heart. I never thought he could be so nice.

"If you didn't do anything then what's with the pause when you said I"

"Oh… that was the moment I realized that I missed a chance to conquer the heart of a cute girl" and there was he with his witty comments again.

"Then who was the one who cha-"

"That was my next door neighbor, and don't worry she a woman."

He stood up, sat on the couch, lifted the plate of pancakes, took one and said with a goofy smile:

"If you're finish with these, then I'll have one"

I looked at him for a few minutes, as he happily took a bite. I sat right beside him and asked a question that sat on my heart for a while.

"Why are you helping me… I'm a villains, a bad guy. even though you help me, why?"

I tried to hold in my emotions, but they just burst out in the form of tears, running down my face.

"Don't say because you think I could change, I heard that excuse many times before from you" I couldn't help but get all emotional over one little thing.

"But… that's the reason, I help yo-"

"DON'T LIE To me"

I just had left the HIVE Five, it wasn't much of a home but it was the only thing I had, I felt safe there. I didn't have a reason to get sad, I left them, it was my own choice. But I just couldn't get a hold of myself and calm down. I guess after having someone follow me and for the first time in my life have someone care for me, made me emotional. But I tried to hold it in, like I always do. So from shame I dropped my head down and looked at my crossed legs on the couch, while crying myself out. For seconds there was silence, but it was shortly killed by the sound of saying:

"I'm not lying to you, I really do care for you… but why?" I slowly lifted my head and at the sametime rubbed my tear into the long sleeved top.

"I guess I just have to say it…" At that moment I couldn't tell what he was thinking, so anything he could say, could surprise me. He looked deep in thoughts and unusually slightly serious.

"I guess, it because I like you"

"..."

"HA HA HA Ha ha ha…"

I dropped down in laughter, and lifted up my head again. But it seemed like I was the only one laughing. He looked up set and serious.

"Why are you so upset? It was the best of your witty jokes"

…

Silents made the situation very awkward.

"Never mind" he said with the saddest face expression I have ever seen on his face.

**Kid Flash POV**

The moment she said "joke"... It toured my heart open…

"Ha… yea… joke…" as I left the room.

* * *

**Note 1 :I made Jinx into a little of tsundere(If you don't know what it means then its basically a type of character that hides her/his feelings by being cold to their love interest - mostly occurs in anime and manga and its female in most anime/manga. Usual phrases: "Its not like I did it for you or anything" or "I hate you, idiot"**

**Note 2: I will make Jinx more like… Jinx next chapter. but this chapter I made her this "emotionally unstable" due to feeling that she has toward KF which she doesn't know she has yet and partly to her leaving the HIVE Five.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Tomorrow I Wish Never Came

**Kid Flash's POV**

The afternoon went without a word, the mood grow darker and with awkwardness. Mainly due me being quiet and quite upset. My confession was rejected so yea… I was devastated to the point of crying in a corner for 3 hours, well at least that's what I wanted to do , but it wasn't her fault, Jinx didn't think I was serious, can't blame her, most of the time I say these kind of things I flirting with girls, not being actually serious. I brought this on myself. "So stop being so stupid and stop avoiding her" is what I said to myself at the time.

"She'll notice that I acting weird, if she didn't already notice." I said as I left my room with the pillows and bed sheets I had for Jinx to sleep on. Well it was coming to a night, most of the day we spended watching TV. I had to say something to her quickly, not to drag this awkwardness to the next day, now that would've been a problem I gave her the pillows and the bed sheets, while I sat beside her on the couch, looking straight forwards.

"If you want you can stay here for longer…" Is what I said, slowly turning my face towards her's. There she was, staring right through me, blankly. Like she was thinking about the sole thing that was in front of her. After a minute of silence she opened her tiny lips

"I… don't know… I can't stay here forever.. I have to stand on my own two feet"

"That'll come in it own time, for now stay I could do with some company" I said as kindly as I could to point out to her that I'm alright, if she knew that I was upset before, maybe that's why she was being more nice and not as harsh as always. She stared at me for a few seconds and again open her mouths with a bigger than usual inhale, like she build up a lot of courage to say this.

"Was that the reason you seemed upset before, me leaving you and not giving you company" she said while looking at me with interest and worry. I opened my mouth without even thinking, mainly because I have played this scenario in my head before I talked to her, getting ready. "Fail to Prepare, Prepare to fail" as the say.

"No, that was not the reason, but I'm not upset anymore, see I'm all cool"

"I'm not sure about that… you just don't seem like your usual self" Looks like she knows me more than I thought.

"Please tell me, what was it" she looked me with the same worrying look.

"It's not important now, go to sleep, it's getting late" I said as I lifted my body and headed for my bed. Suddenly, I felt my top being pulled, and heard, sobbing from behind, when I turned my head I saw her head down while still pulling my top.

"please tell me, (sob) you helped me so much (sob)... but I can't helped you even a little (sob)... so please" wait she was crying- but then I realized something.

"You're not going to fool me with that, you know?"

"dam, it worked before" she whispered to herself…

"Just say why you were upset, for god sake" That's more like it, that's the Jinx I know.

"...Fine, I was lonely…" I said with a tone, while I was obviously lying to make her stop asking about it, because she might actually get to the bottom of this. Also I don't want to see her like that anymore.

"There, there. That wasn't that hard, was it" she said with a big grin on her face.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe...the tables have turned, see what it like now?"

"Yes, yes. It's not fun to be bullied, I get it… But... I'm still going to tease you… you know?" I said as I left the room with a giant grin from ear to ear.

As soon as I left the room my over exaggerated smile faded away into the darkness of my room, with my back hunched up a little bit, curving my hands towards my chest slightly. I slowly sat on the my bed, lighted back with my clothes still on, holding my hand on of my face, covering my eyes.

"Why does she ask so many questions… I doubt I can hide it from her any longer…" I said with a tired voice. letting the words leave the room, with no trace.

"I KNEW IT." a voice exclaimed from what heard like, the entrance of the my room. I quickly lifted my hand, seeing Jinx, in front of me, with a surprised face:

"Crap…" I cursed to myself with a bit of worry in my tone.

"So you were hiding something from me" she said as she jumped on the side of my bed. As soon as I saw how determined she was to squeeze the truth out of me, I turned my body the opposite way, rolling over to the over side. There was no denying at this point, she knew that something was wrong and it was only my determination to hide it from her what keep her guessing.

"WHAT IS IT… TELL ME NOW" at that point she was shouting at the top of her vocal cords.

"IT… it's none of your business" Starting to shout but kept myself from it, She stared at me for a second, I could feel her glare at the brow of my spine.

"Fine if you're not going to tell me, then I'm not going to dig in to your personal feelings and invade it. I'M LEAVING" at that moment the heart that was broken in my chest, crumbled and swiped along the blackness that I had now in my inner self, leaving a shocked expression on my face, but I kept it to myself. As Jinx lifted her body from the crouching position, lifted her knees that she was on, on my bed, I quickly turned my body facing her. Grasping the hold of her hand with a little bit of force , not to let her go.

"...

"I… I'll tell you… but not now. You should go to sleep now" and without a word, Jinx headed to bed, mainly because she could probably see the seriousness on my face.

But what I would say to her, was yet to reveal itself in my mind...

**Jinx's POV**

The warm feeling of the bed sheets made my eyes want to dream but the emptiness of the room kept me awake…

"Why do I have a feeling of sadness?" A whisper echoed around what felt like a giant room of nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3:Ecstasy

**Sorry about the lack of chapter length and lateness of this chapter, explanation?' Exams are a pain in the back side. I will have this chapter finished and have another one by the end of this week, so bare with me, ok? Also if you could give me some more feed back on the story line or anything, I would be most happy. :)**

* * *

**Jinx's POV**

The feelings of sadness continued through the night, that feelings had an unknown origin.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea to ask him..." I thought with regrets and feeling of sadness for Kid Flash.

It wasn't my business to begin with. I thought that I would help him just a little bit, despite him helping me more than just "little" bit. But although I tried to make him feel better, I just made it worse.

I didn't know why I felt happiness when he would help me or tease me…

I didn't know why I felt sadness when he felt sadness

"Could it be that I li… No, no way that could be true" the endless number of thoughts made me sleepy, until the moment that made my memory go black, I really couldn't remember when I fell asleep. But that didn't matter then. at that that moment that I woke up, only one thought was going through my head, what was I going to say to him? I lifted my head of the couch pillow a slowly lurked around the corner of the door to Kid Flash`s bedroom which to my surprise, he kept quiet tidy, for a teenage guy. Luckily he was asleep, rolling on his bed, he looked kind of... cute. I run to the couch and throw myself on it. Covering my face in shame with the bed sheets, blessing till my face gave out and I layed my head on the back of the couch.

"What the hell was I thinking... CUTE?" I shouted with confusion, forgetting that Kid Flash was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4:Guilty Pleasure

**Note - Like I said "****near**** sex experiences"**

* * *

**Kid Flush POV**

The extremely cute look that she gave me made the fingers of my hand move towards her face, laying my hand on the right side of her cheeks and moving my face towards her's. Slowly but steady, she closed her eyes and I went along with the atmosphere. Her soft and slow kisses made me think that she's doing all the work, so softly pushed on and departed my lips from hers to not only catch a breath but also to have a go at her neck, kisses leading down. She let out her voice with pleasure, but the cutest thing about her was the fact that she tried to hold it all in.  
The moment that I caught a glimpse of her, she stared at me, upset. I sat there surprised until she threw me facing up, on the couch and jumped on me, smirking. Jinx grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it right off, then she had a go on my neck. After a minute, I grabbed her hand and started to kiss her again, while trying to take her top off. Without success, I departed our lips and looked at her

"Are you sure about this…" Well we are on two different sides of the coin.

"Just shut up and keep going" She said while taking her top off. Purple bra with a black flower pattern, _me gusta_**:. **

At that moment I thought " Ah… F*** it, what's the worse that could happen"

Being caught red handed by your friends, sleeping with your enemy.

**Is that bad enough for you…?**

* * *

**By the way, Thanks You for the so many readers :)**

**I'm going to cut the story there, and continue between, after my exams which are ending around the 5th of May and before the summer holidays. But I'm not sure when exactly. **


End file.
